True Friendship: A Rainbow Dash Tale
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Finding herself as a stuffed toy with no memory, Rainbow Dash is stuck in the our world. And when a seven year-old girl named Lydia receives the pegasus as a gift, Rainbow doesn't want to have anything to do with her. But after some time goes by, will Rainbow Dash feel a sense of friendship? Especially as the duo must face the real world together.
1. Introduction

A story I hope,

Will be a message to every brony,

Or non brony.

Whether it is internally or externally.

And that you will enjoy.

 **True Friendship**

 **A Rainbow Dash Tale.**

...

...

...

 _I thought, that friendship was just going to slow me down. I bet you're saying "that's not the way the element of loyalty would say!" And yeah. I know. But that was me. So from the ground I look up at the sky sometimes when ever I got the chance to go outside, and I would say to myself, "I want to reach those clouds someday." But I'm a toy. A stuffie plushie one to be exact. And I still reached them, but, not by flying.. I learned that I had a WAY bigger role to play than that. But enough of my babbling.. So it began like this._

(')

I awoken.

Nobody told me to or gave me the practical 'good morning' alarm when they pull open the dark curtains to bring in Celestia's end of sleepy time dream killer of doom. (Seriously?! Is that how Luna feels?) It wasn't like any of those things. But it felt more like, if something went its way inside me, to bring me life. Like, if a soul flew its way inside of an empty body. Just there. Filling me, and making me whole-

"Rainbow Dash! Are you coming!"

 _Dang it! And I made an awesome intro too! Looks like this story will be in autopilot mode. See you at the end!_

...

...

...

My eyes flew wide open, as now was my first time of being awake.

It was weird, in my position like this. Something. Something brought me here. To existence. Because, I don't remember what I did or where I was at before being awake.

Awake.

I was in a dark void, no light to be found. And it was tight too, I can hardly move. But that term **awake** was different. Instead of getting out of a deep sleep, it was more of, like, maybe.. I was born.

...

But that's what it felt like! If a soul just took its place, in me! From all places! ME! But why? Why ME? Why now? Why?.. This is odd. Now that I think about me specifically.. who am I? What am I? Do I even have a name! I guess I'm just a void. But, there's something more. At least what I think. I hope. I don't want to stay trap. I need to be free.

"Mom! Mommy! Can I open one present please!?"

I stood still in my small position, and put my head up against what seemed like a wall. A little girl's voice at the other side of it.

"Sure sweetie, but only one. Your father and David are still upstairs."

Presents? What's going on?! But I need to be noticed. I have to get out of here! I began to shake side by side, hoping that whoever is beyond the darkness will see me! Or am I just crazy and hearing random voices in my head? I swayed farther and farther, until I tilted too far and landed with a thump on my left side.

Oops.

I began to here thumping on the floor, realising someone was approaching me. They picked me up upright, as I came off my side. Then after a moment, the sound of tearing paper was all around me, but I didn't see anything. Soon a strange white line was above me, glowing too, and reliefed that there was light on the other side of this dark void. The wall above my head opened like double doors, the bright light flooding in and causing me to squint. After adjusting my pupils to the new environment, I saw a little girl. The girl had green eyes and caramel-colored hair, looking at me in astonishment.

 _Awkward._

"Oh my GOSH! Thank you mommy!"

That's what she squealed when she picked me up from the dark room and twirled me around. ' _This girl has some problems.'_

Soon two other people came from another hallway. One that I guessed was the girl's father, and maybe, an older brother of hers.

"Look what my little Lydia has gotten this year! It's a unicorn!" The father said happily, picking up his daughter into a hug. The girl looked at him. "She's not a unicorn, she's a pegasus! A pegasus from Cloudsdale!" The girl named Lydia exclaimed, holding out the toy and flapping my wings for me.

Wait.

What!?

I looked into a nearby mirror on a wall, examining myself from top to bottom. I was indeed a pegasus, a pony with wings. I was the color of the sky, and my mane was in amazing rainbow colors, followed by a small marking on my flank. What was it? Before I could make it out, the father placed the girl down, which brought me down from eye-view from the mirror.

"You are right! Great job! But, why did you want a blue pony when you could have a pink or purple one?"

"Oh, let her be. She can have black one if she wanted too. And besides, it's Christmas!" The mother said as she walked over to a huge pine tree decorated with lights and many other things. Why did they put candy on the tree? They don't want it?! But now I was examining the house. It was big. Very big. At least to me, or was it that I was very small. I'm not sure. There was a fireplace near the tree with a mantle, and pictures in frames all along it. Lights on a wired string hung everywhere. Colorful lights. And cinnamon scented candles made the house cozy. Too bad I can't eat.

The mother picked up a colorful box with a bow on it, one that looked like one that I came out of. How can it be so dark inside, but pretty on the outside? Has this world gone mad!?

"Alright! Time to pass out the rest of the presents!"

Ugh, we stood there like, FOREVER! Nothing but passing out presents, open, happiness, and continuity. So boring! So far I seen a dart board, a sewing kit, these things called video games, but not any other toys like me. That's just _great._

After they got done and cleaned up the paper, the girl grabbed me and skipped of to the kitchen. "Come on! We are going to have some hot chocolate!"

Soon we were in a different room with many appliances. I saw mugs placed across the counter, believing it was the hot chocolate, because there was little marshmallows floating at the top. I thought she was just exaggerating when she said it was hot. Nope, steam was indeed rising from it. I don't want any of that spilling on me.

"Lydia, sweetie? I think it's best you leave your pony upstairs in your bedroom." The mother said as she gestured to me.

"But mommy, this is her first Christmas! And she wants hot co-co too!"

No I don't! No I don't!

"But you don't want to get her dirty, do you?"

The daughter thought for a moment. Trying to think of something to say to refute. "No."

"Good, so quickly put her upstairs. And when you're done you can meet her again, alright?"

The girl sighed. "Okay."

Despite her sad tone she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs, with me along the way. She barged into her room and placed me on a bed. "Here you go. I won't take too long, okay? Oh! And here's a remote in case you want to look at tv!" Placing a rectangular flat device on my right side. Then running out the room and closing the door behind her.

I'm glad I was alone, but not in the dark. I looked around my surroundings. It was the girl's room alright, pink walls, pink bed, kinda obvious don't you think? Her bed was pink with a colorful flower pattern on it, along with matching pillows. She had a bunch of stuff in here. Noticeable posters on the walls. One of them had kittens on it, flowers, butterflies, and-

And-

Me.

It was a picture of me and five other ponies that I never seen before. What? I'm confuse. Why? I have a perfect guess..

She wants to trap more of my kind!

'Hello there.'

'Whose there! I'll go ninja!' I yelled, standing up on four legs and going against the bed.

'No need to be scared Ms.'

I stopped, still frightened up. 'I went through a lot in the past half hour. I was trapped in a box, harassed by a crazy girl, and almost died by a chocolate beverage!'

I looked next to me to see a figure.

'AHH! Wait. You're not a monster.'

It was another toy. A stuffed puppy. It was half of my size, and it was a brown orange color with floppy dark brown ears, and legs and belly that was white. It had black eyes, and a white muzzle. 'Of course I'm not a monster! Silly! I'm Puppy!

'You mean, you are a puppy?'

'Yes, but my name is Puppy!'

I was confused for a moment there. 'What kind of name is Puppy?'

The small dog looked at me like if I was dumb. 'Well, what name do you expect from a seven year-old! Besides, I kinda like it!'

'Well.' I laughed, walking along the bed. 'I wouldn't go for a name like that. I would what something cool, and awsome!'

'Oh really?' The toy dog said. 'Then what's your name?'

'I'm-'

...

...

'I don't have a name!'

The stuffed dog laughed, sitting down and pointing at me with its paw. 'See! You have to wait until Lydia gives you a name first!'

'So!? I can just. Name myself!'

'Sorry, it doesn't work that way. And besides, it's impossible for a toy to name their self.'

I was frustrated with this dog. 'How can that be impossible! I can think of a name in just ten seconds!'

'Do it!'

I looked at the dog. 'What?'

'Do it! You said you can name your self in ten seconds, well, go ahead!'

I thought for a moment, thinking of what to call myself. 'Well, you see-'

'Exactly!'

We then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The puppy quickly ran to its original spot. 'You have to freeze! Now!'

All though I wanted to disagree, we both froze like the toys we are, as the door opened with a happy girl skipping through. "There you are! You were waiting for me the whole time!" The little girl then yawned, and picked me up.

"Well," she said as she turned off the light, now the moonlight streaming in. "We can catch up on things together tomorrow, okay?"

She hoped under the blankets, dragging me in with her, and pulled me in a hug, a tight one at that. Little too tight.

"Good night, Rainbow Dash..."

Hearing my name for the first time.

...

...

...

 **More chapters will come along, but I can't guaranteed that I will updated frequently. Please review and place opinions, because this story is far from over.**


	2. Morning!

It was morning, and the light blue pegasus woke up.

..

Only to find the girl looking at her eye to eye like a stalker.

..

'Ah!'

Yup, it's not a dream. She thought it was, but was proven wrong. By a child. Wow. The sun flooded its golden light through the window and the pink transparent curtains. Now making the room appear, pinker. How much pink can one girl need? But because of the daylight, the pegasus can make out things that she hadn't notice last night. Like a small book shelf in the corner of the room, and a flower shaped rug in the middle of it. But especially the bed. Of course she had seen the bed last night, but not the fact that it was a bunk bed. Now that the pegasus was thinking about it, she hasn't seen another little girl around. At least.

The pony's thoughts broke when the girl laid her head on the bed, looking at Rainbow Dash with a great smile. With wide green eyes. The pegasus just sat there staring back awkwardly. 'Umm, hello? Can I help you!?'

The girl didn't respond. Instead, she sat up straight happily and stared more. "Welcome home Rainbow Dash. This is my room, and I'm Lydia." The girl said as she pointed to herself. And also said the pony's name once more. The pegasus sighed, but for some weird reason, it felt like her name was Rainbow Dash-

The pegasus shook the thought out. 'Nope! No! I'm not falling to whatever trap this is! You might have done some kind of mind control eraser.. thing! On me!'

The little girl giggled, now grabbing the pony face to face. "I hope we can be the best of friends! We're going to have a great time!" The girl suddenly gasped as a thought conjured its way. "We can even play dress up together!"

Rainbow froze in place. 'No way. That's not happening! This is not happening!' The pony protested. Hyperventilating. 'This isn't happening! This isn't happening, to me!'

It seems that the girl was ignoring her, because the girl placed her down back on the bed and walked to another side of her room. The pegasus was impatient. 'Hey! Do you hear me! HELLO!?'

'She can't hear you.' The puppy said, now walking by Rainbow while the child had her back turned.

'WHAT!? What do you mean that she can't hear me! I am practically yelling here!'

Puppy shook her head. 'Sorry, but the humans never hear us. Well, at least I never witness that before. But that's just how it is.'

Rainbow couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'That's CRAZY! What kind of place is this!?'

The girl walked back up to the pony, holding something in her hand. "See? I've had this for a long time, but now you can have it." The child held out two identical heart necklaces, each engraved with something. Putting one necklace over the pony's neck. Rainbow looked at it. 'Really? _Oh wow! This is so brilliant! I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world!_ '

The puppy looked at Rainbow funny. 'Are you okay?'

'O _h I'm great! First I wake up to find myself in a crazy world, and now I'm going to live the rest of my life as a voiceless helpless toy in the clutches of a child. Who's not to be okay!_ '

Suddenly the three heard a voice coming from downstairs. "Lydia! Come down to eat your pancakes!"

The girl quickly placed both of the necklaces back in a small box and slid it under the bed. "Come on Rainbow Dash! Let me show you around the house!" Lydia said cheerfully.

'Great.'

The girl grabbed the pegasus, and walked over to the door. With Puppy snickering at Rainbow Dash. The pegasus wasn't happy. 'Very funny.'

Soon Lydia ran down the stairs with Rainbow at hand. Practically jumping along each step of the way, which jerked the pegasus up and down. 'Hey! Watch it!'

Finally they had made it down, with a dizzy pony.

"Honey, your food would have became cold if you had stayed up there longer." The mother said, pouring syrup on her daughter's pancakes as Lydia took a seat. The girl then placed Rainbow Dash in a separate chair next to her, making sure the pony sat up straight. "There you go, maybe I can convince my mom to get you a booster so you can reach the table." Lydia said to the pegasus.

"Do I look like a baby? Hmm?" Rainbow sneered, the girl not paying attention to her.

The pony sighed, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere.

"Here Rainbow," Lydia said, holding out a forkful piece of pancake. "Try some! It even has butter!"

The pony's eyes widen at the sight of it. The sticky syrup slowly dripping off the fork. "Ohh no no no no no no no. Kid, you have it all wrong."

The girl slowly moved the fork forward towards Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow froze, realising she was going for it with no hesitation. "Hey! Turn the fork around!"

No. The fork isn't stopping.

"Come on. After all, I'm a toy. I can't eat. But you know, you need your vitamins! Grow big and strong!"

It's coming closer.

"Please! I'm begging you! Just eat it!"

Closer.

"Okay! We can play later or something! I'll even dress up for you! Even if you have to hold me down!"

CLOSER.

"WHY! I don't want to be scrubbed to death!"

ALMOST THERE.

"PLEASE! RECONSIDER THIS!"

AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

The fork stopped, at least a centimeter away from her muzzle.

...

The girl then ate it. "See? Isn't it yummy?"

Rainbow let out a big sigh of relief.

Lydia placed her fork down and picked up Rainbow. "I wouldn't have done that to you. I'm going to take really good care of you."

Rainbow laughed sarcastically. "Ha! Yeah you will. Before you give me a heart attack!"

Lydia then placed the pegasus back in her chair so she can finish eating her breakfast.

...

...

"Okay Rainbow Dash! I'll show you around the house!" The girl said cheerfully as she skipped along with the pony in her hands. Rainbow sighed. "Alright kid, but you don't have to swing me around everywhere you go!"

The first room they went to was the living room. Rainbow recognized the tall tree with decorations from last night. With the candy still on it. "Hey," the pegasus asked, looking at the evergreen. "Why do you guys put food on the tree? Does the tree eat it?"

Lydia walked over to the pine tree, with Rainbow Dash in her hands upright. "These decorations are called ornaments. We put them on the tree every year for Christmas." The girl then grabbed a yellow one with her name and 2013 painted on it. "See? I made this one. When next Christmas comes around, you can make one too!"

The two then went up stairs, since they already seen the kitchen.

The girl then stopped in front of a door. "This is the bathroom, but you don't have to go in there."

Lydia then opened another door. "And this is my older brother's room, but don't tell him that we went inside. We're not suppose to do that."

The room was what you can expect from one. It was messy, with a few things laying around here and there. A computer in the corner, a tv in the other on a stand with unorganized movies and video games, a rock band guitar next to the bed, not to mention a Xbox for it. Yeah, the usual.

"Lydia!" A voice from downstairs called out. "Are you in my room!?"

The girl quickly closed the door. "No! I just came from the bathroom!"

Rainbow Dash gave a faint laugh.

Lydia walked over to another door in the hallway, but didn't open it. "This is my parents room. They don't want me in there though."

"Really?" Rainbow said. "But you will go in your brother's room like that?! Very obedient."

With the house explored, the duo went back in Lydia's room.

The girl placed Rainbow Dash back on the bed, and sat down next to her. "So there you go! That's my house." The girl then thought on what she just said. "Well, since you are a new member of the family, this is your house too!"

Lydia then grabbed Puppy from the other side of the bed. "Oh, I almost forgot! This is Puppy! She's been with me since I could remember. I'm sure you'll become friends in no time!"

"Oh yeah, _we will get along just fine._ " Rainbow said, eyeballing the stuffed puppy.

"Don't worry Dash." The puppy said. "Your new life isn't going to be bad. You'll see!"

Just then the girl grabbed something from the closet. Dresses that was Rainbow's size. "Let's see which dress looks best on you for the Gala!"

Rainbow looked at Puppy. "Oh I see it alright, it's a bright future too!"


	3. The Drama of Dresses

Rainbow sat on the bed, Lydia out of sight.

It's been two days already. Two very long days. There was nothing else to do, but playing dress up and the girl treating her like a baby doll! But Rainbow still can't take the fact of being a stuffed pony in the clutches of a second grader forever. This is getting ridiculous. And it's creepy enough when there is a poster of her and five other ponies hanging on the wall of the bedroom. What, does this mean that this is only the begining and there is more victims to come?! Trapped forever in this nightmare.

Foot steps were being heard, coming up the stairs.

The door flew open, with the same little caramel-headed girl. Lydia has been searching all over this house, looking for the small pony dresses for Rainbow Dash. The girl doesn't give up.

"Oh Rainbow," Lydia said as she checked under the bed for the tenth time. "I know I had put the dresses around the bed. But it seems they had just vanished! And is it me, or is it colder in here than usual?"

The seven year-old then left, closing the door.

Puppy then appeared from under the blankets, with a upset face. "I know you did something with those dresses. So spill the beans!"

Rainbow Dash then let out a laugh. "What do you mean? I don't have any beans!"

Puppy wasn't amused, walking up to the stuffed pony. "Listen Dash, either you want to hear a sad girl for these next few days, or you give the dresses back to her."

The pegasus turned her head to the small dog. "What? Now you can't tell me that you actually love her doing that to you, right?"

The stuffed puppy huffed, walking toward the other end of the bed with it's head high. "For your information, the first two years she treated me like that. Since then she would dress me up occasionally."

Rainbow stared at the dog with big wide eyes. "How **LONG** have you been here?"

Puppy went back under the covers in it's original position, more likely so Lydia won't start thinking. "Long enough, do you REALLY want to know?"

The door flung open again without warning, The sky-blue pegasus hurrying to her spot and froze.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm soo sorry."

Rainbow gave a smirk. "Oh please, Don't Be! After all, it wasn't your fault!"

The girl then started to look in her closet.

"COLD!" The pony yelled, Lydia wasn't close to the dresses.

Puppy peaked from under the blankets, looking at the pony. "Where DID you put them after all?"

Lydia then got up, closing the door and began to look in her dresser. Pulling out and inspecting, making sure she didn't accidently mix them in with her own.

"STILL COLD!"

The dog gave a sigh. "Stop teasing the girl and get those dresses back when she's not looking!"

The child then gave up, sitting on the ground and staring at the floor. And without anywhere else to look, she peaked under the bed again.

"FREEZING! Seriously! She is terrible at this game!"

Lydia got up, scanning around the room, and left again. The door half closed.

Rainbow Dash got up and walked to the edge of the bed. "Hehe, did you see the look on her f-"

The pegasus stopped, with a angry stuffed dog looking at her with folded paws.

...

...

"You were saying?"

The pony gave a hesitant laugh. "Nothin."

Puppy hopped down onto the floor, looking under the rug. "I'm serious Rainbow, at least tell me where you had put them."

The rainbow pegasus leaped down on the ground, walking pass the puppy. "Okay then, since you probably couldn't get them yourself anyway." The stuffed dog got up, following Dash with a concerned face.

"Alright, so the other day, Lydia left the clothes on the bed. But then her mom called her to pick up her plate from the table, because she wanted to hurry up and play with me again."

"Right."

"So I took the dresses, looking for a very neat hiding spot before she came back."

"Okay."

"And then, I discovered this secret door to a small room. At least only so that we could get in it."

"Wait, a secret door? You're joking right?"

"NO! but anyway, I removed the door and shoved the clothes in it. The room was a bit drafty for some reason, and then I placed the door back on it. And Lydia couldn't find it since then."

The two stuffies then came to a halt at the corner of the room. Puppy examined the area, because there was no door in sight. Just an empty corner with a vent. "Rainbow Dash, there is nothing here!"

"Of course there is! See! It's right here!" Rainbow exclaimed, pointing at the vent with her hoof.

Puppies' eyes were as big as the moon itself. Staring at the vent.

Rainbow waved a hoof back and forth past the dog's face. "Hey! Hello?!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" The dog yelled, pulling the "door" of the air vent, and looked inside. Just to see that what Dash said was true. The dresses shoved at the very bottom.

"What?"

Puppy turned to the pony in shocked. "YOU PUT THE DRESSES IN THE AIR VENT!"

Rainbow stared for a moment, then tilted her head.

..

"Is that a bad thing?"

The puppy looked at the pegasus like if she was an idiot. "YES! Now help me get them out!"

The pony reached in, trying to grab the clothes with her muzzle. "I-I can't, Reach!"

"Well reach harder! You gotten yourself into this!"

Rainbow stretched her neck, going farther with each effort. "I'm almost there! Got them!"

Puppy showed a sigh of relief, although Rainbow couldn't see it. "Good, now pull them out!"

...

...

...

...

"Rainbow, pulled them out!"

...

...

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STUCK!?"

"I mean I can't get out!" Rainbow Dash yelled, giving an annoyed groan.

"I know what _stuck_ means! But you're the one who put them in there! How can you be stuck!?" Puppy exclaimed, pulling the pegasus without any luck.

"What do you mean _how could I be stuck_?! Like how anyone else would if their head was stuck in a vent!"

The duo stopped their argument.

Foot steps coming from the stairs.

Rainbow Dash shuffled her wings. "Umm, is someone coming up the stairs?"

Puppy unfroze, pulling harder this time. A lot harder. "If I said yes, will you take this more seriously?"

"OW, watch it!"

"So far the only thing I'm seeing is your flank!"

The steps became louder.

"I think you should hurry up, the foot steps sounds like major echos in here!" The pegasus said. "Hey, it's getting hot in here."

"Well I would hurry, but I'm only half your size after all!"

She is at the door.

"Come on!"

Lydia walked into the room looking down. She searched the whole entire house from top to bottom, but all she found was a old pink toy comb with a butterfly on it. It's a keeper, but nothing better. The little girl plopped on her bed with her head low, looking at the comb. "Nothing. I found nothing." Lydia placed the comb next to her, but felt other than the blanket. "The dresses!"

Lydia picked up the dresses and held them out in front of her. Now with a smile.

Rainbow sat still next to the child, perfectly still. With puppy next to her. The vent's cover back on and all. Everything how it was before.

Lydia placed the clothes next to her, looking at Rainbow Dash and Puppy. But then picked up the stuffed dog with a questioning face. "That's weird, I don't remember Puppy above the blankets.."

Puppy looked over at the pegasus. "Promise me you won't do something crazy like that again."

Rainbow Dash held her hoof up while Lydia was turned around. "Promise."

"And promise that we will never speak of this."

"Promise."

"And that you won't interfere with Lydia like that again, and don't hide the dresses."

"What?!"

Puppy stared at the pony with menacing eyes.

Rainbow sighed. "Promise."

...

...

...

...

...

 **Sorry for those of you who were waiting for this chapter. I couldn't access my account. I should be able to update more frequently now.**


	4. New Years Eve

"So, what's so special about New Years Eve?" The rainbow and sky blue pegasus asked the stuffed dog. Both of them sitting in the lap of the young human girl, Lydia holding them with one hand on each. The living room was lite all around, as the rest of the house was forgotten in the dark. The small family were surrounding the tv, carefully looking at a big colorful glowing ball _slowly_ make its way up.

Puppy looked at the pegasus, being sure no one will see. "Oh. Well, it's kinda hard to explain in one shot.. It's a celebration of the ending of the current year and going on to a new one. Like going from one month to the next. Except years are much longer, so then we wait for the clock to countdown, aaannnd BOOM! A brand new year for a new start!"

"Hmm, New start eh? Like, a reset button?"

"No." The dog said flatly. "It's just a new year, that's why it's called _'new year's eve'"_

Rainbow Dash folded her hooves. "Well, you had to kill my hope there, didn't you?"

"It will get better. Eventually."

"And eventually I'm going to pass out of boredom. This clock is SSSSOOOOOOOO SLOW! What human thought it was cool to make people wait for a giant disco ball thing to reach the top, and call it a party!? That's ridiculous! The same goes for all of those little people there! I bet they don't even know the person next to them. All of them crowded on atop of each other like sardines in a can! Waiting and standing for this long, for a year that's suppose to be new. But all that they're doing is changing the last digit, wow, _so amazing!"_

Puppy only shrugged. Lydia then reach over on her brother's lap and grabbed a few potato chips from the bowl.

"Don't eat them all. Like the many other times you did." David stated. As the girl then gave him beady eyes.

"I don't eat them all, you do." She responded, grabbing another one. "And besides, sharing is caring."

He sighed, slouching down more in his seat. To him, Lydia is like a small kitten. An annoying one at that. She's also a very determined little girl. So determine, that now she is grabbing a few more chips from the bowl. Just so she can feel the satisfaction of eating more.

In response to this, he too grabbed more, and ate some of that.

Puppy and Rainbow both looked up at the two.

Lydia gave a small huff, and retrieved more of the snack. "These chips are _ssooo_ good! It would be _great_ to SHARE them with others. Don't YOU think?"

"Yes. I do. In fact, sharing with others is the BEST."

"Do they always do that?" Rainbow asked. Watching the siblings awkwardly.

"Lydia. David. If you both think sharing is the best thing you can do, then do it. If you can't then give the bowl to your father."

The duo folded their arms, both looking back at the tv.

It seemed that a whole eternity has passed, because when Rainbow peaked her eye opened to see the ball, it was still in it's same spot.

"Come on!" She yelled. "Can't you go just a little bit faster!?"

"You know the tv can't hear you."

"I know that!" She snapped. Then buried her head in her hooves. "But it's going so slow! What's wrong with humans?!"

Time has hardly passed by, all revolving on that stupid disco ball.

"Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

Six!

'Gosh, even seconds seem slow now.'

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The family suddenly jumped up off of the couches. The parents waving their hands in the air. Rainbow Dash looked at them like if they just lost it. Which really, it looks like they lost it. Practically screaming their cheers throughout the house. Even the crowd of little people on the tv were doing it. Except they were even wackier. Though when she eyed Lydia and her older brother. They cheered, but when they looked at each other, the two would pass menacing eyes at one another.

The mother then clapped her hands together, conjuring up something.

"Alright! Lydia, David, head upstairs! You two have to get back on schedule of sleeping early. School is right there around the corner. So up you go."

The two sighed. Funny, Rainbow thought. They don't like each other but yet are the same. Yeah, she has a lot to learn from this world.

Lydia picked up Rainbow Dash and Puppy, now doing as she was told.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The child placed the two stuffies down on her bed. In their sitting positions. "Hold on." She said, fixing Puppy's ear. "I have to go brush my teeth. A clean smile is a happy one." Making a smile as she pointed at it with her finger. Then walked out the room, closing the door.

Rainbow got up, in a ruff way. She didn't want to be placed how she didn't want to be.

Puppy looked at the pegasus. "Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay."

The pony nodded, but something the mother said was stuck in her mind. "Hey, a.. Puppy?" She said, walking towards the stuffed dog, and sat down. The dog then turned toward her. "What's this 'school' thing her mom mentioned earlier?"

"oh, school?" Puppy asked, then gave a small giggle. "Well, since you don't like the girl so much, it's probably your only hope of keeping away from her."

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head. "But." She started. "What is it though?"

The dog put a paw to its chin. "Well, school is a place for children to learn certain needed skills for the success of their own future. Like math, reading, put some science in there, basically it."

The blue pegasus thought, then was a little surprised by all of this. Children go to a place to learn important skills for the success of their own future. "Success of what?" She asked.

"You know, so they can have a good job and all. And speaking of which, YOU need an education on the ways of the world. How can you not know what school is?"

"Well, I was just created a few days ago! Wasn't I!" She exclaimed. "But anyway, they seriously teach the kids all their life just so they can get a job? When you think about it, it's kinda sad."

Puppy scoffed. "How is that sad?! That's for their good!"

"I know that! But sitting a kid in a room from small to whatever age, teaching them about everything. But where's the sense of life in it? Think about it. We are apparently here to live, so, why not live? They have to a sense of adventure and experience, not just stick them in a room with a book."

"Trust me." Puppy said. "This place has enough drama as it is. Ms. Drama Pony over here."

"What?!" She yelled. I'm not a drama pony!"

"Then who was the one to shove dresses in a vent so that they don't ever have to where them?! You!"

Rainbow got up, hearing the girl walking towards the room, sitting in the position she was from the start. "It was for a good cause!"

"Stay still, Lydia is coming."

The pegasus was agitated. "Don't you think I know that?!"

Lydia came in, closing her door behind her. Picking up the two stuffies as she gotten in her bed. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash, goodnight Puppy."

Rainbow huffed. Squished into the girls hug. "Ugh, goodnight."


	5. Aliens and refrigerators

"Ahh! She's gone! She disappeared!" Rainbow yelled at the top of her lungs. Searching high and low in the huge blankets.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Puppy exclaimed. Watching the pegasus practically running up and down the bedroom. Ever since the dog had gotten up for the morning, it found the pony yelling over and over on how she disappeared.

"Lydia of course! She's not in her bed! And so is everyone else in the house! No humans to be found!" She exclaimed. Putting her hooves over her face.

Puppy looked at Rainbow rather pitifully. "Oh, and I thought you didn't want to be with her." The dog said with a snare. The puppy was tired of the pony's annoyance over the past weeks. And she thinks that she's not a drama pony, please! She can't even last a full ten seconds in a gala dress. If she keeps this up, Puppy will get the stash of colored duck tape downstairs.

"I know I said that!" Dash yelled, looking up. "But don't you think there is a problem here?! One day, humans, next day, they've vanished!"

The pegasus looked under the wide blanket once more, then buried her head in it. "How could this have happened? Sure, humans are crazy, but not even a warning!"

The stuffed dog sighed heavily. "Rainbow, Lydia had to go to-"

Rainbow Dash suddenly gasped. Puppy eyeing the pony strangely. She jumped out of the blanket on all four hooves, facing the dog. "Or maybe.." She said, approaching the smaller toy. "This IS the warning!"

Puppy looked at the pegasus oddly. "What did you mean?"

The pony leaped down from the bed. "Think about it. Humans are the main beings here, the top of the top." She said, putting a hoof in the air. "But what if they were lured out, person-napped! By, ALIENS!"

A silence filled the cool air. As the dog first stared at Rainbow with awkwardness.

"Seriously? Aliens?" Puppy said, giving a eyebrow. Dash is such a handful.

The rainbow pony jumped up on a table next to a window. Posing dramatic lighting. "Yes." She said, staring out the window. "And we are the only survivors left to find the missing humans, and bring the world back to its former peace."

The dog put a paw to its face. "You need to stop watching those sci-fi movies.. Those are FICTIONAL Dash! There's no such thing as aliens!"

Rainbow turned to the pup, watching it with a serious facade. "Okay then." She said, leaping down from the table and began to walk up to the dog. "Then where did the humans go? Answer that!" She exclaimed, but then drew her face closer to the dog. Eyeing the stuffie carefully. "Or maybe... You're the alien!"

"I'm not a alien!" The puppy shoated. Pushing the pony back. Knowing how most of those creatures in movies and shows are the most ugliest life forms in the universe. Completely offended by it.

The pony then faced back up to the toy. "Well yeah?" She exclaimed. "Prove it!"

"What do you mean prove it?! I'm a stuffed dog for crying out loud!"

"Maybe an alien transplanted into a stuff dog, so you can do undercover alien work for your kind. By researching all of the important life forms here on Earth, so you can gain their trust, steal them, and do one of your crazy science experiments on them! So you can learn to blend in as one, come live here, and then take over the whole planet! Then World War 3 can start, humans would have to be taken away to be-"

"Rainbow! Aliens aren't real! Lydia went to go to school!" Puppy yelled, interrupting the colored equine.

Dash came to a halt, thinking. Recalling about the whole school thing that she was informed on awhile ago.

"Oh." She said. Staring at the void. "Then we have to go rescue her!"

The pony said, running towards the tilted opened door, but was pulled to a stop by her tail. Puppy holding the other end.

"No, she doesn't need rescuing." The dog said, now letting go of the tail. "She is perfectly fine."

"But she's trap at that place! Wondering.. 'When did things go wrong?' She needs our help! Who wants to stay in a room all day!"

"Dash! It's not a jail! It's a suitable place for kids, so they can learn stuff! Got it!" Puppy shouted.

Rainbow then snatch her tail back, holding it in her hooves. "Well fine! If you think leaving a poor kid in a strange room is an okay thing, then you're not going to blame me when she's in trouble!"

The dog rubbed its face. "Ugh.. It's too early for this.."

The pegasus stuck her tongue out at the stuffie, annoyed. Then laid on the ground facing the ceiling.

...

...

...

...

"I'm bored."

"What do you mean you're bored?" Puppy asked, not surprised.

Dash raised her hooves in the air. "Well. We're stuck in a house, nothing to do, with no humans, no entertainment, no other stuffies, just nothing!"

The dog thought. "There's always the tv.."

"I don't want to watch tv!" She exclaimed. "I want to do something!"

The puppy sighed. "What can you do?"

Rainbow Dash got up, and eyed the bedroom door. "First of all." She stated. Now walking towards it. "We are not staying in this room all day."

Puppy looked at the pony, uncertain of exactly what the Pegasus was doing. "You're not going to do anything stupid right?"

Rainbow scoffed. "No! What?! You think I'm five?!"

"You sure do act like it.."

"Whatever." Dash said, pushing the door further open. "Let's see what we can do."

The dog took a breath. Following the Pegasus out the door and into the hallway.

Rainbow stopped, looking down the long set of stairs below her. Then she conjured an idea.

"Wait here." She said, as the pony ran back into the room. For who knows what. Puppy just sat there, waiting for her.

Rainbow then came out the room, dragging a empty shoe box with her mouth.

"Dash?" Puppy asked. "What are you-"

The pony then closed the stuffy's mouth. "Save the chatter for down the stairs. We're going to have some fun." She said, practically throwing Puppy in the box. The dog stuck it's head out, looking as Dash was pushing the box closer to the edge of the stairs.

"Dash!"

"What? This will be great!" She exclaimed, hopping into the box next to the dog. Then began to lean forward, tilting the two forward.

Puppy looked forward, staring down at the long row of stairs below them. Then quickly backed up, holding Rainbow. "Dash! Stop!"

"Too late!" The pony shouted. Making one big push forward. Sending each other down the wild stairs.

"Ahh!" The dog yelled. Holding on to Dash's hoof for dear life. The box was soaring down each bumpy step, sliding and jumping up and down.

Dash only waved her other hoof in the air. "This is awesome!"

"I'm going to be sick!" The puppy exclaimed. Then raised two big black button eyes, when the end of the stairway was at hand. "We're going to crash!"

The box made one big bump along a step, flying into the air briefly, and crashed onto the floor. The two tumbling out.

Puppy got up, feeling dizzy. Putting a paw on its head. "Oh Dash. You idiot, we could've gotten hurt." Puppy said. "Are you oka-"

The colored pegasus grabbed the dog. "Are you kidding me!?" She shouted, shaking the other toy. "That was AWESOME! We have to do that again!"

"What!?" The dog exclaimed. Then shook her off. "Oh no, I am NOT doing that again.." It said, pointing at the box laying on the side. "You're crazy! What kind of toy thinks that practically falling down a set of stairs is fun!? I'm glad Lydia wasn't our size, because who knows! You can give that girl a heart attack!"

"She would love it!" Rainbow said, picking up the box to put it right side up. "I think so anyway."

"You think so!?" Puppy yelled, nearly about to pull out its ears. "You haven't been here for a month! You think she wants to bury you in dresses, and play tea party!"

Rainbow pushed the cardboard madness to the side. Closing the lid on it. "Well I don't know! She probably does want to have more fun, but no one knows it yet. Aren't you suppose to know that?"

The stuffed canine rubbed its head. "Of course I do." It said agitated. Then gave a sigh. "Let's just not do that again.."

The pony nodded. "Alright." She said, putting the puppy on her back. The dog looked at her strangely. Her wings were in the way. "But you're going to teach me all there is about this place at least. Can you do that?"

Puppy rolled its eyes. "Fine- woah!"

Rainbow leaped up, and began to run. "Cool!" She exclaimed. "Let's get to work then!"

..

...

...

...

...

The duo walked into a big room, the floor was a light tile color. Cold to the touch. There were these weird wooden boxes stuck to the walls. With shiny little knobs on each of them. Maybe doors? Then there was a bigger one of them, shiny and metallic. It even had a little window on it, except you can hardly look through it, it was so dark. There are chairs lined together at a table. Those were the simple things. Random objects on top of the nearby large box thingies.

"Um, Puppy?" Dash asked, pointing with he hoof at the strange wooden boxes. "What are those?"

The dog looked up, the boxes that the pony had in mind of. "Those, they're called cabinets. Or may some people call them cupboards. They can hold everything that is to be in a typical kitchen. Like food, or clean dishes. Pots and pans. All of that stuff."

The pegasus nodded. Feeling smarter already. Kind of.. Still a lot more to go around than just 'cupboards'. Or what ever humans call them.

Rainbow walked up to one of them, looking up. The shiny little brass knobs in the light. "Well they must be worth something. They have their own little gold knobs for each of them. What's that?" She said, remembering the strange one of the boxes that was made of metal.

"That's an oven." Puppy said, going up next to her. "You use it to cook food in it. They use it a lot for Thanksgiving though. Sometimes for pizza and fries.."

"What's pizza?" Rainbow asked. It was a funny word.

"A food that the humans like a lot. I never quite understood it, but they say it's great. Putting whatever toppings they like. But they just stick to pepperoni for little Lydia. Even if she does pick them off and eat it first."

"What's pepperoni?"

Puppy looked at Dash. She sure does have a lot of questions. "It's a topping on pizza. Sliced sausage. Looks like a red circle."

"Oh.." The pony said. "They have some weird food. But maybe pepperoni is good."

"Umm." The dog thought. "You're a vegetarian. Your kind is anyway.."

"Ohh.." Dash said.

"What's that?"

Puppy put a paw on its face.

"Oh my.." The dog said. "We're going to need more than just a day.."

Rainbow turned around, leaving her friend to think. Then sighted a HUGE tall white box. The biggest of them all. Made of the same as the, what was it called.. OVEN! Yes, that. But this was a wopper. It had two large handles on it too. Instead of those prissy little knobs. This thing was against the wall. It was something bigger than Dash herself! Well, everything is bigger than her. But seriously, how can you not ask a question?

"That's called a refrigerator." Puppy said. Before Dash even gotten to ask. The dog knew she was going to anyway. "They put special foods in that. Don't know why it has to be so big though. But inside, it's cold. Depending which door you open. You can either have a normal cold, or a tundra cold. That it can freeze about anything you put in it!"

The pony looked at it, still alarmed of how big it was. Then shook her head. "So it can freeze anything eh?.."

"Dash. You can't freeze people. Don't even think about it."

"Why would I freeze a person?! You're a very silly puppy. Haha, ehh.. Just thinking about somethings, that's all."

Puppy rolled it's eyes, with a smile. That pegasus was something else. Leaving Dash to be, walking towards the living room.

Rainbow jumped up. "Oh come on! You know that's a priceless idea! We freeze them, then thaw them out sometime in the future. Maybe for a few years?!" Following the dog out of the kitchen.

Rainbow looked around the room they had entered. Where the humans were doing their weird 'year party' thing. Those things are called.. Sofas. Or couches. Whatever. They sit on them.

...

...

...

Thats all it does?

Table, pictures on the walls. T.v. The mirror teleport portal dimensional, thing? Dash will never understand how a screen on the wall can do such a thing. Then you can control it with a remote? Humans has powers. They have the force. At least that's what it said on David's computer screen. Something like that anyway. Maybe she would sneak in the room one of these days. Mess around with that. Besides, he would never suspect it to be by a little toy pony.

Getting back on topic.

Nothing else. They had taken down the tree already. The one that glows in the dark and had decorations on it. It was fun while it lasted, even if she didn't know what the heck it was for when she first came. Surprises, surprises. And to think that she was a Christmas gift under that thing. Whoa, she can cause some kind of time paradox thing. So weird on what can be. So if that's where toys comes from, then where does humans come from? Boxes too?

"Any questions?" Puppy asked, facing towards the pony. So far she was just daydreaming.

"Yeah." Dash said. "When will the humans be home? I want to ask them something."

"You can't talk to them, remember? They can't hear you." The dog responded. They went over this already. Humans are deaf to toys. Which is weird considering there was this one human a long time ago who can communicate with people just fine without using sight, sound, or her own voice. She was a legacy.

"Then I can write them something." Rainbow exclaimed. Hopping on the table, picking up a pen with her muzzle. A notepad was next to it, about ready to write.

Puppy then pulled her off the table by the tail, Dash landing on the floor on her flank, the pen rolling under the table. "Hey, what gives?"

"No! You can't just 'write them a letter'! They'll think it's some stranger's murderous letter left for them after they broke into the house! And are you trying to danger us!? Toys need to keep quiet at all times!"

"You're most certainly not quiet at the moment." Dashie replied. "Besides, wouldn't it be nice to talk to someone different?"

"No, it wouldn't. Especially when they will call the government immediately saying 'these toys are talking, they must be life forms from another world, or maybe they were mutated! Oh really?! Let's do some experiments on them!' I don't want to be unstuffed! It's bad enough that I'm all worn down! Just please! Lay low."

Dash looked at the dog. Seeing how serious this can possible be. But it would've been nice to actually talk to a real person. Especially since she's going to stay here forever. Even if these humans are strange and odd. And annoying sometimes, and seems like aliens to her. But, if her friend doesn't want it, then it can't be. Besides, Puppy has been around here a lot longer than her. So..

"... Alright then.."

Puppy smiled. "Good, now put the pen back on the table the way you found it. You are still considered a filly in this new world, so you still have plenty a lot to learn. Let's go."

..

..

..

..

..

Lydia flew through the door, running inside. The mother was already home, in the kitchen taking something out of the fridge. The father still at work. It was early evening in the day. The child just came from the bus, holding a small paper in her hand.

"Mom! Look what the teacher said!" Lydia exclaimed, waving the note in the air as she ran up to her. Dropping her book at to the floor.

The mother moved some items on the counter out of the way, already prepared to sign whatever the teacher has for her to do. Then looked at the paper. Then realized that she didn't have to sign anything. "Oh. Well-"

"The teacher said we can bring one thing we gotten for Christmas! And use it for a show and tell! Can I please bring Rainbow?! I'll be super duper careful! I'll make sure she won't get dirty, or let any of the other kids play with her! Pretty please!?"

The mother laughed. "Calm down. Of course you can bring her with you. She's yours after all."

Lydia jumped up happily. "Really?! That's great!" She shouted, jumping around. "Thank you!"

She then stopped hopping. "Wait?! I have to tell Dash the good news!"

The girl took off, running up the stairs. Excited to tell the pegasus the brilliant news.


End file.
